1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot cleaner having an improved configuration to enable implementation of a cleaning operation without interruption of travel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a robot cleaner is an apparatus that automatically cleans a target area to be cleaned by suctioning impurities, such as dust, etc., from a floor while autonomously traveling about the area without user intervention.
The robot cleaner functions to detect a distance from an obstacle, such as furniture, office appliances and walls, present in the cleaning area using a variety of sensors, and to clean the target area while traveling without collision with the obstacle based on detected information.
Cleaning a given cleaning area using the robot cleaner means an operation in which the robot cleaner repeatedly performs a cleaning operation while traveling in the cleaning area based on a preset traveling pattern.
Obstacles present in a cleaning area where the robot cleaner travels include an obstacle, such as a doorsill, that the robot cleaner must pass over.
When passing over, e.g., the doorsill present in the cleaning area, however, the center of the robot cleaner may be caught by the doorsill, causing separation of a wheel, and consequently interruption of travel of the robot cleaner.